


Allergy

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Allergies, M/M, dogs!!!!, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was cute shit so i hope you like it
> 
> Based off of the prompt 'allergy'. 
> 
> (My friend and I do this thing where we give each other one word/song prompts to write a v short thing)

Mark had been sneezing and coughing all day. He had used up a whole box of tissues and was working through the second very quickly.

They had adopted a small dog by the name of Shiloh. Mark loved animals, but failed to tell Jack one key thing. Neither could figure why he was sneezing until it dawned on Jack that his sister was like this around their parents dog, Gizmo.

"MARK!" He called from another room.

"YEAH?"

Jack came waltzing in, hands on his hips. "I know you love them, but why didn't you tell me you were _fucking allergic_ to dogs?"

"I- it never came up?" The other said, raising his shoulders and pressing his back further into the chair. 

"Babe, you should've said something. We coulda gotten ya allergy pill or somethin'. Come on, I don't want ya sick."

Mark smiled at that,

and then sneezed again. 

 


End file.
